User blog:CombatArms1101/Info about Project New Bloods
Good to meet with all you MUGENites yet again. I am CombatArms1101. You know, the kid that got really obsessed with weird shit and then just faded from the wiki? I know that my name and profile picture aren't very relevant anymore, but it will have to do until I obtain a new one. Let's talk about that hyped-up fighting game canon/OC x-over -- Project New Bloods. It's still a rather early blueprint, but taking a further understanding of the MUGEN code, I have a clear idea of what I want done. Still, having said that. PNB will not be seeing your local MediaFire link for a rather long period of time, as I require more resources, and a team to work with. It's not easy getting into a depthy MUGEN full game with just one person working on it. Especially when you need new sprites, visual FX, sounds, voiceovers, and code for all the unique characters. As for game mechanics, the game will feature a traditional six-button layout. X/Y/Z are your punches, and A/B/C are your kicks. Start, however, is a utility button. I've been considering incorporating a unique ability into it, a la Capcom vs. The World, but I'd feel that just make things confusing. It's mostly gonna be used for tag games, and I'll figure out a way to implement taunting, since that's fun. In tag mode, you'll be able to perform assists, cross-over combos, delayed supers, dual supers, and pair supers (which can only be used if two specific characters are paired). MUGEN Story Mode will likely not be used and replaced with a brand-new program. The power meter will have a maximum of five levels. EX attacks will be performed with a motion and two buttons, while supers will be performed with a single complex motion and one button (MAX supers will use two). There will be a great combo system, with very long and quick chains possible. Each character (except the boss and sub-bosses) will have a Burst meter, similar to Guilty Gear, that is basically a 'get-out-of-combo free' card. However, it is only filled at the start of a match and you have to work for it in order to retain it. The mid-air recovery FX and sound will also be similar to Guilty Gear X2. Giant characters, a concept first used in 2008's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, will be appearing. They will have super armor (that breaks if they get stuck in a very long combo), large health pools, and massive damage, but will instantly kill their partner if they are forced into tag mode, meaning you have to use them solo. We'll be trying to make the cast as diverse as we can. So, without further ado, the character possibilities for Project New Bloods! (canon, anyway) I'm sure I'm missing a few franchises I meant to put in, and a few characters... STREET FIGHTER Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Chun-Li, Alex, M. Bison, Guile, Sakura, Cammy, Dan, Karin, R. Mika, C. Viper, Rashid FINAL FIGHT Mike Haggar, Poison MEGA MAN UNIVERSE Mega Man MM, X MMX, Zero MMX/MMZ, Roll MM, Bass/Forte MM, MegaMan Volnutt MML, Tron Bonne MML, Servbot MML DARKSTALKERS Morrigan, Lilith, Felicia, Hsien-ko/Lei-Lei, Demitri, B.B. Hood/Bulleta, Jon Talbain, Pyron (sub-boss) MORTAL KOMBAT Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Raiden, Sonya, Kano, Shao Kahn (sub-boss), Goro (sub-boss), Baraka, Kitana, Mileena, Cyrax, Johnny Cage, Shang Tsung uncertain, Quan Chi, Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, Onaga (sub-boss, possibly also giant), Cassie, Jacqui, Kung Jin, Takeda BLAZBLUE Ragna, Jin, Noel, Taokaka, Lambda-11, Mu-12, Hazama (sub-boss) GUILTY GEAR Sol, Ky, Dizzy, May, Johnny, Faust, Bridget, Zappa, Slayer, I-No, Jam, Baiken, Justice (sub-boss), Robo-Ky KING OF FIGHTERS Kyo, Terry G:MotW, Andy, Joe, Krauser (sub-boss), Athena, Hotaru, Ralf, Lucky Glauber, Heavy D! WORLD HEROES Hanzo, Fuuma, Mudman, Janne, Rasputin, Neo Dio WHP (sub-boss) RESIDENT EVIL Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine undecided, Wesker, Nemesis T-Type DEAD RISING Frank West DEVIL MAY CRY Dante, Vergil STRIDER SERIES Strider Hiryu, Ton Pooh STAR GLADIATOR Hayato CYBERBOTS Jin Saotome (w/Blodia), Super-8 (giant) RIVAL SCHOOLS Batsu Ichimonji, Tiffany, Akira Kazama, Ran Hibiki VIEWTIFUL JOE Viewtiful Joe LOST PLANET PTX-40a (giant) CAPTAIN COMMANDO Capt. Commando (w/Ninja, Mummy, & Baby) SUPER MARIO Mario, Luigi, Daisy sports-centered, Bowser (sub-boss, possibly also giant), Toad LEGEND OF ZELDA Link, Shiek, Ganondorf (sub-boss) METROID Samus, Ridley (giant) POKEMON Pikachu, Hitmonlee, Mewtwo (sub-boss), Gardevoir, Hariyama, Lucario, Greninja, Xurkitree (sub-boss), Celesteela (giant) FIRE EMBLEM Marth, Roy, Robin female TEAM FORTRESS 2 Scout, Soldier, Heavy, Engineer, Spy OVERWATCH Tracer, Junkrat, Reinhardt (sub-boss) FINAL FANTASY Cloud Strife, Squall Leonheart, Black Mage PERSONA Yu, Chie, Yosuke, Teddie, Ken Amada TOUHOU PROJECT Reimu, Youmu, Patchouli, Flandre (sub-boss), Remilia (sub-boss) BIOSHOCK Big Daddy (sub-boss) UNDERTALE Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Chara MARVEL vs. CAPCOM 2 Ruby Heart MARVEL COMICS Spider-Man, Capt. America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk, Thor, Wolverine, Storm, Dr. Doom, Magneto (sub-boss), Deadpool, Human Torch, Shuma-Gorath, Sentinel (giant), Black Panther, Gambit, Rocket Raccoon, Cable, Dr. Strange, Dormammu (sub-boss) DC COMICS Batman, The Joker, Wonder Woman, Superman (sub-boss), Darkseid (sub-boss), Deathstroke DRAGON BALL Z Son Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE Jotaro Kujo, Dio Brando, Hol Horse ADVENTURE TIME Finn, Marceline MY LITTLE PONY Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Discord (sub-boss) SAILOR MOON Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter TATSUNOKO PRODUCTIONS Ken the Eagle, Jun the Swan, Speed Racer, Yatterman-1, Tekkaman original, Karas, Tekkaman Blade, Gold Lightan (giant) HORROR TRADEMARKS Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Predator, Xenomorph, Leatherface SOS BRIGADE Haruhi VOCALOID Hatsune Miku LITTLE TAIL BRONX Concerto, Solatorobo, etc. Red Savarin, Mamoru-kun I'd love all the praise, criticism, and suggestions I can get. Which characters here would you like to see in, or out, of the game? Any feature suggestions? Let me know! Category:Blog posts